


Another Ball.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [179]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bottom Tybalt, Crack-ish, Drunkeness, Even though there’s no smut, Flirting, Fluff, I wrote this at 1am I’m so sorry, M/M, Romeo is a pedo seriously guys, alcohol use, memory loss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: An alternate (?) version of the Capulet ball which focuses on Mercutio and Tybalt.((I gave up on the tags I’m so sorry.))





	Another Ball.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this ship not more popular?! It was my OTP when I studied Romeo and Juliet years ago at school. Also, the only depictions of it I’ve seen have Tybalt as the ‘seme’, while I personally believe Mercutio has the more dominant personality. Then again, in most of my favourite deredere/tsundere pairings (sorry I’m a weeb), I prefer the deredere as the top and the tsundere as the bottom. Except Spamano, but that could change...
> 
> I’ll stop. Please enjoy this fic! It’s a bit of a crackfic (Mercutio is quite literally dressed as Chat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug), but oh well~

The moon was bright over fair Verona on the eve that would bring two star-crossed lovers together, and drive the city’s warring families even further apart. Yes, the ball held by the Capulets was to be a grand and ostentatious affair where all would be welcomed with open arms...

...Except the Montague family of course.

No one noticed three young men slip in through the back of the ballroom, so absorbed in their merry-making as they were. But these three men were Romeo, Benvolio and Mercutio of the Montagues. Well, Mercutio wasn’t technically a member of the family, but everyone treated him as such. Tonight, however, all three were just strangers in masks.

Upon entering the ballroom, Romeo dashed off to find the lady of his dreams while Benvolio wandered over to the food tables to try the Capulets’ private sample of the finest champagnes in Italy. Mercutio was going to join him, but another sight caught his attention first.

On the other side of the ballroom, a certain Capulet was barely avoiding yelling as he argued furiously with his uncle. Mercutio watched with a cat-like grin, trying not to roll his eyes at Tybalt’s drama. He would’ve been more worried by the prospect of Tybalt discovering Romeo, which is what he assumed had happened by the fact that Romeo didn’t even _try_ to hide himself, but at the moment he was too amused to care. Tybalt wasn’t even wearing a mask; no surprise there.

Once the Capulet had been sent off with his tail between his legs, Mercutio decided he wanted to have a little fun. He sauntered over to his Prince of Cats with a coy smile and a bold determination in his step.

Tybalt flinched when he felt a hand press firmly into his shoulder, twirling with a hand on his sword. He clenched it harder at the sight of the young man wearing an outfit that resembled a black cat (complete with ears and tail) standing before him and smirking in a way that most definitely did _not_ send pleasant chills up his spine.

“Hello, my Prince~” Mercutio teased, his brown eyes gazing straight through Tybalt’s walls.

“I don’t suppose Benvolio is here too?” The brunet glared sharply at the ‘cat’ in front of him. He wasn’t even going to acknowledge Mercutio’s stupid costume. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” The noirette grabbed the hand Tybalt was using to hold his sword and twirled around, leading him further into the ballroom. He stopped at the food table, internally relieved that Benvolio had gone elsewhere, “Let’s get a drink. Maybe it’ll loosen you up.” Tybalt blushed unintentionally at the innuendo, causing Mercutio to wink and shoot him another smirk. 

Tybalt had always been interesting to Mercutio. Ever since they met several years ago, he’d use every opportunity to tease him and generally annoying the living hell out of him. It had taken him far too long to realise that his feelings for the Prince of Cats extended beyond mere frenemyship. But as soon as he did, he made sure Tybalt knew about it. Mercutio never was one to bottle up his feelings after all. He handed Tybalt a drink, which he took begrudgingly.

“Why are you here?” The brunet asked after the silence became too much for him. Mercutio’s brown eyes immediately landed on his green ones. He was the sort of person who never let go of one’s gaze when speaking to them.

“I’m just here to enjoy the party like everyone else. You know you can’t turn me away for that. After all, I’m not a Montague, am I?” The word caused Tybalt to visibly cringe, making Mercutio laugh warmly. He didn’t mention that the real reason was because he wanted to see him...And to see Romeo make a fool of himself in trying to get that girl, of course.

“You’re as good as one.” Tybalt huffed. Mercutio just shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

“Perhaps,” Then, he turned to the brunet with an odd look on his face, “That makes me pretty good, huh?” Tybalt just pinched the bridge of his nose before downing half his champagne in one go.

“Hardly.” He replied, almost coyly. A strange feeling fluttered through Mercutio’s stomach, like butterflies but bigger and brighter. Was Tybalt... flirting with him? 

Okay, maybe not.

“Romeo has a crush.” The noirette said conversationally. His Prince raised an eyebrow.

“And I need to know this why?” 

“You don’t. I’m just being nice.” Mercutio’s smile sent shivers through Tybalt’s body that he decided to label as annoyance.

“How is that being nice?” Tybalt’s glare had returned, but less serious. He wondered if it was possible to get drunk from only a single glass of champagne. Maybe.

“Don’t ask me.” He giggled. As in, he actually giggled like a child. And it didn’t annoy Tybalt. _It turned him_ -

No it didn’t. But it did make the shivers stronger. Was he getting sick? He didn’t know. He felt a little buzzed, and would probably completely fall over the edge soon. Hopefully Mercutio was feeling the same.

*~A few moments later~*

Tybalt slammed his glass down into the floor, almost shattering it in the process. They were sitting on the patio outside of the house side by side, an entire (stolen) tray of champagne laid out in front of them.

“I mean, that Montague dog has no right to do that! Rosaline is my cousin! And she’s _celibate_!” Mercutio laughed until he almost choked on his fifth glass of champagne. He’d lost track of how many Tybalt had had. Possibly three? The guy didn’t have very high alcohol tolerance.

“Sounds like someone has a crush~” He leaned closer, the alcohol buzzing through his veins filling him with confidence.

“I do not! Why would I like Ro- *hic*- sa-meo...?” The brunet slurred, not even realising he said the wrong name.

“Romeo, huh?” Mercutio moved closer still, causing Tybalt to back away a bit.

“N-no! Who said... we weren’t talking about...” He trailed off when the noirette rested a tan hand on his face. The once pale skin was reddened by the drink, and more so by the presence of that _hand_.

“I know,” Tybalt unconsciously leaned into the touch. Tension crackled between them like currently undiscovered electricity (yes, that was a pun), “But do you? Like anyone, I mean.” What was he saying? He didn’t know anymore. The only thing that mattered to him was Tybalt’s half-shut eyes and rapidly heating cheeks.

“Yes...” It was only a whisper, but it was enough. Mercutio moved away with a start, but was held in place when Tybalt himself pressed their lips together. The kiss was rough, clumsy and a little too forced, but to the drunken minds of those involved it was perfect. When they parted approximately one second later, their faces were even more flushed than before and they were a little breathless.

“Wow.” Mercutio stated simply. Immediately Tybalt began to wobble to his feet, looking unsteady and slightly mortified by what just happened.

“I-I’m sorry, um, that was- I didn’t mean-“ He stopped making excuses and ran. Mercutio hurriedly tried to follow, eyes wide and not really knowing what was happening, but was soon blocked by the disorienting lights and drunken shouts of the party-goers surrounding him in the ballroom. He blundered after his Prince blindly, feeling his way through the crowd until eventually he bumped into someone familiar.

“Mercutio! Where have you been?” Benvolio’s concerned expression met Mercutio’s worried one, and he found himself forgetting where he was.

“P-Prince of Cats... Angsty... Rosaline...” He mumbled before collapsing into his friend’s arms.

Twenty minutes later, the pair were staggering home without their pedophile friend (Juliet is THIRTEEN what the heck Romeo), neither knowing what was going on. One thing was for sure though- Mercutio wasn’t going to remember anything the following morning, except perhaps that Romeo had succeeded in wooing his precious Juliet.

*

Meanwhile, Tybalt was passed out in the back garden of the house, drunk enough to not remember anything that happened that night other than Romeo being there.

So everything went as canon dictated, and nothing went as I wanted.

The end...?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had these headcanon appearances for the characters of R&J for a long time. I imagine the relatives of the Prince of Verona to look very Italian (dark, curly hair, tan skin, brown eyes...) while I’ve always seen the Capulets as more French-looking (lighter hair and skin, blue or green eyes). But weirdly enough, I also headcanon Juliet as looking Italian? Maybe I’m just indecisive. They’re all Italian anyway I guess...
> 
> The Montagues are a bit of a mix appearance-wise. I imagine Benvolio as blond/dirty blond while I see Romeo as looking more like how I imagine the Capulets. 
> 
> I’ll stop rambling now. Hope you enjoyed this at least somewhat! I really wanted to do my old OTP justice. Tycutio will always be my favourite Shakespearean ship (and that’s including Malduff!)~
> 
> Prompt- Tycutio.
> 
> Original Number- 122.


End file.
